


Lost on Lust

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, boys in uniforms, incubus!Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup likes to think of himself as normal, except..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost on Lust

 

 

Jongup likes to think of himself as a normal boy.

 

He goes to school, he gets decently good grades. He does all of his homework and even participates in two extra curricular activities – soccer and dancing.

  
There’s just one thing that sets him apart from his class mates.

  
“H-Himchan..”

  
Just one little thing, that only he knows about.

  
“Come on, Jonguppie. Just a quick one. Please?”

  
Jongup groans, and then bites his lip. “But I have class..”

  
Jongup is in full custody of one Kim Himchan, a son of Lucifer, an agent of Hell, a demon.

  
“Pleeease, Jonguppie? I promise I won’t bug you until after dance practice!”

  
Actually, he’s an incubus. A very _insatiable_ incubus.

  
“That’s a lie and you know it. They’re starting to think I’m slow or something, Himchan!”

  
Himchan pouts, and it takes everything in Jongup not to give in. “No! I need to concentrate. I can’t be having you-HIMCHAN!”

  
Jongup is extremely glad that being a demon gives Himchan the power to make their interactions invisible to other people, but that doesn’t stop the fierce blush that inflames his face when the dark-haired demon crawls between the desk and his legs and fiddles with the brunette’s uniform pants, intent clear. He shoots the teenager an innocent smile, fingers already tugging on the black slacks by the time Jongup kick-starts his brain into gear and grab his wrists. “Himchan, no. Come on! Don’t-“

 

His protests are cut off with a moan as a hot mouth wraps around his suddenly bare and growing erection, his hands fighting the grip on his wrists. “Now tell me you don’t want this,” Himchan murmurs with a smirk when he pulls back a few moments later, licking his lips. Jongup can only whine, glancing at his teacher standing at the front of the room still droning on about the importance of x in an equation before looking down at the demon between his legs. He can’t possibly answer, and Himchan knows it, taking his needy look for what it is.

  
He wants this. They both know it.

  
Letting go of Jongup’s wrists to instead slide them up his firm thighs, Himchan purrs when thick fingers slide into his hair, tugging lightly but letting him do his thing. The demon knows what he wants though, getting Jongup nice and wet then pulling back with a pop, a soft moan rumbling in the back of his throat at the taste.

  
Jongup opens his eyes in surprise, looking down and then up again when Himchan stands and begins to strip off his clothes. In this plane he could technically just snap his fingers and make them disappear, but he knows how much Jongup enjoys it when he strips, the highschool uniform having never looked sexier on a form than his. Jongup gulps as Himchan shoves his pants down his thighs and kicks them away, his blazer soon to follow until he’s just standing there in a rumpled white shirt and tie, a smirk on his face as he hops up and lays back against the desk, beckoning with a long thin finger.

  
If anyone still thinks its possible for him to say no to this, Jongup thinks they need to be hit in the face with a thick book.

  
With a growl he pulls himself out of his seat, the strain of dividing himself between the planes only a whisper in the back of his mind as he reaches for the dark-haired demon’s shirt and rips it apart.

  
Buttons ping off into imaginary space, one of them sailing through his neighbour’s head. Jongup doesn’t care as he uses the grip to yank Himchan into a harsh kiss, making those smirking lips moan.

  
This is what he wanted, after all.

  
With Himchan’s help they shove down his pants until Jongup’s just as naked from the waist down. He holds up three fingers in front of Himchan’s mouth and the incubus sucks them in without hesitation, moaning loudly when Jongup’s other hand wraps around his erection. Jongup grits his teeth and pumps him harder, wiggling his fingers. Once they are nice and wet he takes them back and shoves Himchan higher up the desk, growling at him to spread his legs. His fingers make quick work of preparing him, since the demon doesn’t need much and the sounds he’s making are driving Jongup insane.

  
“Please Jongup..Enough, come on..”

  
Jongup doesn’t need to be told twice, pulling back and taking himself in hand. Despite the frequency, Himchan’s as tight as a vice, drawing him in and wrapping his legs around the dancer’s slim waist.

  
“Fuck me, Jongup, oh damn, fuck me..”

  
Jongup braces himself with Himchan's hips and immediately draws his own back, slamming them forward with enough force to shift the desk forward with a low sound. Himchan’s moaning is louder though, alternating between cursing and encouraging, and its all Jongup needs to figuratively _put him through the fucking desk_ , his body going into overdrive with the amount of pleasure surging through his system.

  
He can tell when the taller man gets close, his body vibrating on the desk as he struggles to wean every little bit of pleasure out of this, and Jongup groans as he seals his lips over Himchan’s, drowning out the scream he lets out when he comes. Jongup is quick to follow, his grip tight on the demon's hips as he milks himself completely in the demon, and then falls back into his chair when his legs give out beneath him.

  
He’s breathing hard, but he can still hear the whisper of fabric and the shifting of the desk when Himchan gets off it to slide into his lap instead, wrapping his arms around Jongup’s still shirt-covered shoulders. “Thank you baby,” He murmurs huskily, nuzzling the side of his face. “I’ll see you after school, okay?” Jongup hums into the brief kiss Himchan gives him, and then just like that, he’s back on the regular plane, staring at the clock.

  
The bell rings, and Jongup sighs.

  
His neighbor nudges him. “You zoned out again, huh? Where do you go when you do that?”

  
Jongup shrugs, a sheepish grin on his face. Sometimes its hard to reset his mindset. “I’m sorry. What did I miss? Anything important?”

  
His classmate sighs, handing him his notes. “You know you should really get that looked at, Jongup. You daydream waaay too much for a high school student.”

  
Already immersed in the notes, Jongup nods. “Yeah.”

  
But it’s not like he can say no.

  
His phone pings, and without thinking Jongup flips it open, flushing and then swallowing hard.

  
Himchan smirks at him from a photo, his torn white button up hanging off his shoulders as his fingers prod the forming bruises on his hips. He's soaked, standing in what Jongup vaguely recognizes as the boys' locker room shower.  
  


Underneath is a small caption:  
  


_'So I was thinking, for dinner..'_


End file.
